


Sacred Book of Oneshots

by 123FuckMeStreet



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Kink daddy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Ending, Shinra, Songfic, This Is STUPID, celty - Freeform, oneshots, satan has taken over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-06-06 21:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15203798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123FuckMeStreet/pseuds/123FuckMeStreet
Summary: The sacred book of Oneshots. A book full of short stories we came up with.Some of these Oneshots may contain: Graphic depictions of violence, suicide, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes. Thank you for taking your time to read the warning. Have a happy reading!-Oneshots so far:1.) You are my Sunshine2.) Kink Daddy3.) Celty Is a Girl?





	1. You are my Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> All of these stories will be posted on my Wattpad collab account. Please check us out!  
> @Nyr_And_Kam_Collab

_ The other night dear, as I lay sleeping _

_ I dreamt I held you in my arms _

Groaning in discomfort and letting out a small shiver, the raven-haired male flopped his arm over to his side and searched around the mattress before tugging ever so slightly on the heavy comforter.

"Shizu-chan, give me the blanket back. It's cold." Izaya mumbled.

_ But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken _

After a few seconds with no reply, he snapped his eyes open, and his breath hitched. The male stopped tugging on the comforter and rolled over on his back, staring at the empty ceiling of his room. The only sounds in the dull, lifeless room were the steady ticks of the clock, the morning birds chirping, and the slow beats of Izaya's numb heart.

_ So I hung my head, and I cried _

"Sorry," Voice cracking and ultimately the tears that were brimming his eyes sliding down his cheeks, his voice gradually lowered to almost a whisper, "I forgot you weren't here."

.

.

.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

Izaya plopped down on his blond lover's lap and wrapping his arms around his neck. Shizuo looked up at his face in slight surprise then smiled warmly while wrapping his arms around his waist.

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

"Hey, Izaya." The larger of the two said while he rubbed his hand up Izaya's back the way he knew he liked it.

"Hey, Shizu-chan," The Raven smiled as he was enjoying the warm hand on his back. "How was work?"

"It was fine," Frowning, the blond shrugged, "I guess."

Noticing the frown the blond had, Izaya mimicked the action and raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Shizuo sighed heavily, "Just the usual assholes pissing me off... I think I caused Tom more trouble by breaking stuff."

"Well," Izaya started while playing with some of Shizuo's hair, "If there are any charges, I can easily pay them. So don't stress about it."

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

Shizuo smiled and took his hand off Izaya's back and cupped the raven's cheek. He brought his face down some to softly kiss him while lovingly caressing his cheek. The blond eventually pulled away from the sweet kiss and smiled at Izaya.

The raven returned the smile and cuddled up to Shizuo's chest, enjoying his warmth.

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

.

.

.

_ I'll always love you and make you happy _

_ If you will only say the same _

The room filled with the sounds of a TV playing a movie. On the brown, cheap, couch, sat two people. One was leaning on the other's shoulder.

_ But if you leave me and love another _

The fake blond suddenly spoke up, "I still can't help but feel... guilty about doing that", with confliction heavy in his voice and a small frown forming on his lips, he stared down at the person resting on his shoulder.

_ You'll regret it all someday _

"No need to feel guilty. You did the right thing. That parasite was a bad person. It deserved to be alone."

Giving a small smile, Shizuo sighed in relief. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks, Vorona." Shifting slightly in his seat, he wrapped an arm around the Russian blonde and pulled her closer while placing a kiss on the top of her head.

.

.

.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

Sitting up, the raven who was no longer crying wiped away the tear streaks on his cheeks with his grey hoodie sleeve and threw his legs over the side of his bed. He stood up and began to shuffle to his bedroom door slowly.

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

Wrapping his fingers around the cold handle, he opened the door and walked down his hallway then his stairs. He gently touched the cold metal of the side railing as he stepped down.

_ Please, don't take my sunshine away _

.

.

.

_ You told me once, dear, you really loved me _

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" The blond angerly spat, his words directed towards his raven-haired lover who sat at his desk staring at the male confused.

"What do you mean?" Izaya felt slightly hurt by the anger in his boyfriend's words, the intensity reminding him of when they used to hate each other. He couldn't think of a reason for the blond to be so angry at him though, so he was left in wonder.

_ And no one else could come between _

"I know what you did! You're disgusting!" Shizuo clenched his fists and was seething with rage, although if you looked past that, you could see hurt buried in his eyes.

Izaya's eyes stung from the harsh words, what had he done that was so repulsive? "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how you killed that gang that hung out in the abandoned warehouse!" Shizuo's glare hardened. "You had promised that you would stop dealing with illegal shit! To think I was stupid enough to believe you!"

The hurt raven started tearing up, and his throat burned, desperate to cry, but he wouldn't let himself. "I had nothing to do with those deaths-"

_ But now you've left me and love another _

"Shizuo-senpai, we should leave before the situation escalates." The blonde Russian girl interjected in her usual, factual tone.

Both Shizuo and Izaya turned to face her, Izaya glaring at her and Shizuo looking calmed to have her here.

"You're right," The blond shot a cold glare at his ex-lover. "I don't want to be around a killer anymore."

Vorona walked next to Shizuo and took his large, calloused hand in her own smaller and petite hand and led him out of the apartment.

_ You have shattered all of my dreams _

A tear hit Izaya's desk as he watched the love of his life walk out his front door. The single tear then turned to many that rained down on his table and paperwork in audible plops.

.

.

.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

Landing a foot on the floor, the raven let his hand slide off the railing and quietly stepped over to his desk.

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

He sat down on his favorite chair, and a squeak rang through the silent apartment as the raven leaned back. Glancing around the room, it appeared empty and lifeless than usual.

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

He put a chilled hand to his chest and felt for a heartbeat. Even though his heart was pumping like any other healthy adults, it felt to Izaya that his heart was dead. Why did he feel so dull?

_ Please don't take my sunshine away _

.

.

.

_ In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me _

Shizuo let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Had he been too harsh on Izaya? Maybe he should've given him time to explain. All he knew for sure was that his chest ached with betrayal.

_ When I awake my poor heart pains _

"Don't worry Shizuo-senpai; you did the right thing. You deserve better than murderous scum." Vorona turned around and looked Shizuo dead in the eyes.

The fake blond smiled softly. "Thank you, Vorona."

_ So when you come back and make me happy _

The raven-haired man rested his head on his folded arms, shoulders slightly shaking as he continued to cry. He hadn't killed those people, in fact, he had been trying to negotiate with them to prevent any blood from being spilled. It was clear as day to him that someone had spun the facts around to frame him as the murderer.

He didn't care much about that at all though; he only wanted Shizuo back. Knowing the blond, however, he knew it would be impossible to convince him of his innocence; especially since he trusts the Russian blonde more than his boyfriend.

_ I'll forgive you, dear, I'll take all the blame _

Izaya continued to cry, hoping that his lover would come back so he can explain.

.

.

.

_ You are my sunshine, my only sunshine _

_ You make me happy when skies are gray _

The raven sighed and rested his hands on his desk, forcing all of his thoughts out of his mind, wanting to be at peace.

His attempts to force thoughts of Shizuo and Vorona out of his mind were futile, however. They always barged into his thought space, even when he tried his hardest to keep them out. That in itself reminded him of Shizuo, how he would barge into Izaya's apartment whenever he caused mischief in Ikebukuro.

_ You'll never know dear, how much I love you _

Izaya would be willing to go back to their fighting, anything to keep the blond around him, to keep his eyes focused on him. However, he knew that the blond wouldn't even glace in his direction now, and it pained him.

Tears formed at the corners of the raven's eyes and started their journey down his face and neck, only to be soaked up by his hoodie once they reached so far.

Suddenly, an idea appeared in his mind that wasn't about Shizuo and Vorona, but rather an object that happened to be inside a drawer at the very desk he was sitting.

_ So please, don't take my sunshine away... _

Izaya's breath quietly hitched, a few tears sliding down his face as well. He lifted a shaky hand off of his desk an reached for the drawer that contained his gun and slowly opened it. The raven reached inside and pulled the shiny, never before used, gun out of the drawer and felt the muzzle gently nudge the side of his head.

He lips slowly curved into a pained smile; copious tears spilled out of his eyes and down his face as he finally whispered one last thing that only he could hear.

"I love you, Shizuo."


	2. Kink Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izaya, Shinra, and Kyohei uncovered something that was meant to stay hidden in the dark.  
> -  
> The sacred book of Oneshots. A book full of short stories we came up with.  
> Some of these Oneshots may contain: Graphic depictions of violence, suicide, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes. Thank you for taking your time to read the warning. Have a happy reading!  
> -  
> Oneshots so far:  
> 1.) You are my Sunshine  
> 2.) Kink Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally from my collab account on Wattpad.  
> @Nyr_And_Kam_Collab

"I can't believe that dumb monster actually managed to scrape me a bit with that sign." The raven whined while pulling off his fur-trimmed coat and neatly folding it up next to him on the tan couch. "He only got me because I ran past some nasty smelling garbage."

"Huh, I'm impressed," Shinra responded, genuinely appearing somewhat surprised.

Izaya huffed and crossed his arms. "I am too, I suppose." Pausing to sigh, he then continued. "I don't think the dumb brute realized he did succeed in hitting me at least."

Humming in acknowledgment, Shinra disappeared in his apartment. "If he did he'd probably be here now to finish the job~." The brunet strolled back into the living room and sat next to Izaya with a small first aid kit.

"Yeah, you're right." Izaya leaned back on the couch and let out a defeated sigh, shifting some to give Shinra better access to the scrapes that were on his side.

As Shinra was working on carefully cleaning the scrapes is when they both jumped when a knock sounded from the front door.

"Eh? Looks like you have a visitor." Izaya wondered out loud, turning his gaze to the door.

"Coming~!" Setting the objects in his hands down on the coffee table, Shinra stood up and fixed his lab coat before slightly skipping to the door and opening it. Shinra grinned widely at his visitor and moved aside to give him enough room to walk inside. "What a surprise Kyohei~!"

Kyohei stood at the entrance of the door, hands tucked in pockets, and stared blankly at the doctor. "Yo." Looking past Shinra, he saw Izaya sitting on the sofa, waving frantically at him. Sighing, he brushed past the brunet and sat down on the tan chair.

"Hi, Dotachin~!" The raven frowned ever so slightly as he observed Kyohei slump down in the seat, looking more exhausted by the second. Ignoring Shinra as he closed the door and walked back to fix his scrapes, Izaya broke the forming silence. "Sooo, why are you here Dotachin~?"

Kyohei inhaled deeply and cupped his hands over his face. "We were in the area, and then Erika started to go on a rant about BL and kinks. I decided to leave before she started asking me questions."

"That girl is insane." Shinra snorted before going silent as he continued his work.

"Eh?" Izaya tilted his head to the side to exaggerate his confusion. "Why was she talking about kinks?"

"I dunno," Kyohei dragged his hands down his face then set his arms on the armrests. "She was asking everyone what their kinks are."

Shinra whistled and raised his eyebrows. "You got out of a warzone~."

"Yeah, I did." Kyohei nodded at Shinra before continuing. "That's why I came here."

Staring at Shinra, Izaya hummed in thought and pushed a finger to his lips. "Hey Shinra, do you have any kinks?"

Suddenly, the brunet broke out in shivers. "Oh yes. I want Celty to tie me up, spank me until I can't walk, then I want her to-!" The doctor had to stop himself with an obviously forced cough. "Basically, I want to be dominated by Celty~." Smiling shamelessly at his disturbed friends, he quickly used his sleeve to wipe off the forming drool at the corner of his lips. "Whadda-What about you?"

Izaya blinked a few times and stared at Shinra weirdly before it finally registered that he was being asked a question. "Oh uh, light masochism?"

"Really?" The underground doctor replied in astonishment, eyebrows twitching upwards slightly; staring at Izaya suspiciously.

Leaning back, Izaya couldn't help but feel uncomfortable with his friend's skeptical stare. "Yes...? Why do you look so surprised?"

Shinra shrugged and responded nonchalantly, with a small giggle hidden between his words as well. "I always saw you as a sadist, to be honest~."

Humming for a few seconds in thought, Izaya then shifted his attention over to a quiet Kyohei. "What about you Dotachin~?" The raven's eyes twinkled when he saw how flustered the taller brunet must be, considering he was trying to slump down further into the chair.

"Ahh... I'm not into anything." Kyohei forced his eyes to look anywhere but at Izaya's. It was a cowardly action, but damn was Izaya's stare creepy.

"Aw, c'mon Kyohei," Shinra giggled as he waved a finger Kyohei's direction, making fun of his embarrassment. "Everyone's into something~."

Izaya also giggled. "Yeah, Dotachin~." He teased Dotachin and sent him a smirk.

Pulling his hat down, so it starts to cover his eyes, Kyohei waved his hands dismissively and shook his head; his voice cracking slightly from the shame and attention. "Really, I'm into nothing."

Shinra put the medical items away once he was done treating Izaya. Continuing his giggling, Shinra also teased Kyohei. "You clearly are~."

"Come on Dotachin, tell us~," Izaya urged the brunet to spill.

Finally cracking, Kyohei cupped his hands back on his face and mumbled out. "Threesomes."

"Hey, not bad~!" Shinra nodded in approval and looked in thought, possibly thinking about having a threesome with two of Celty.

Izaya, on the other hand, had to blink away the shock before responding. "Eeeh?!"

"Ugh, It's horrible I know." Kyohei loudly groaned into his palms, scrunching his shoulders up in total shame and embarrassment.

"Eh? It's not horrible Dotachin. That's super tame compared to other stuff my humans are in to." The raven lightly waved Kyohei off.

"I would have a threesome if there were more than one Celty in the world~!" Shinra quickly chimed in. He started to drool and shake as he delved deeper into his dirty fantasies and imagination.

Izaya couldn't help but visually cringe at the thought. "I'm not really into that but to each their own." Shaking his head slightly, he let out a small shiver of disgust.

"Hey hey," Shinra, suddenly speaking out and breaking the silence, the two males turned their head towards him. "What do you guys think Shizuo would be into?"

"Heh," Snorting slightly, Izaya continued. "The monster would be into nothing."

"Honestly," Kyohei sat up in the chair and fixed his hat. "I can't see him into anything really. Poor guy says he doesn't want to hurt anyone."

Giggling and nodding in agreement, Shinra chirped out happily. "Yeah, you're all right~."

"He's-" Izaya paused to put a hand over his mouth as he snickered, and gazed around the room for their reactions. "He's probably still a virgin too~."

Of course, the only reactions Izaya got was Shinra cackling like a madman, and Kyohei sighing in disappointed at both of them.

.

.

.

.

Two bodies lay on the cheap, rickety bed, entwined with one another. Sounds of sucking and quiet yet heavy gasps were the only noises in the otherwise silent room.

The fake blond tightened his arms around the waist of the slim man below him, trying to deepen the kiss. Shizuo groaned quietly when the male kissed back and wrapped his thin arms around his neck.

Suddenly, the raven furrowed his eyebrows when Shizuo suddenly pulled away from him, breathing a bit raggedly close to his wet lips.

"Hey, Izaya?" Shizuo softly breathed out.

Cracking his eyes open only partly, Izaya stared at the blond, somewhat confused and also breathing heavily. "Hm?" He mumbled out as a response.

"Um," Shizuo leaned off Izaya and sat on the bed, shyly looking away from him. "Are you into kinky stuff...?"

Oh? Shizu-chan is embarrassed? Holding back a quiet laugh, Izaya questioned. "I am, why~?"

Shizuo scrunched his shoulders up to hide his burning face and nervously grabbed a handful of the sheets to wipe the cold sweat forming on his hands. "Wo-Would you be okay doing some...?" He pathetically stammered out.

Aw, how adorable. Izaya leaned close to the blond and smiled widely at him. "Sure~!" Tilting his head to the side a bit, Izaya watched as all of the embarrassment and awkwardness dispersed into a wave of relief over the brute.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Giving a quick peck to Izaya's forehead, Shizuo slid off the side of the bed and happily stumbled out into another room.

"Heh, It's probably going to be something really soft~." Whispering out quietly and happily humming as Izaya waited patiently, he proceeded to voice his thoughts out loud. "Only Shizu-chan would go for the soft stuff~."

What Izaya didn't anticipate, however, was for Shizuo to return several solid minutes later. Scanning the blond male from his feet up to the head deliberately, it took Izaya a few seconds to process that Shizuo was wearing full leather.

He thickly swallowed when he saw the handcuffs, vibrators, gags, rope, and other questionable items hang off the sides of the belt Shizuo was wearing around his waist. How can something so terrifying be so equally arousing? Izaya wondered to himself as a crack was heard from a leather whip hitting the palm of Shizuo's gloved hand.

.

.

.

.

Feeling the gentle steam from the tea ghost over his face as he took a sip from the hot liquid, Izaya calmly stared at Shinra and Kyohei and crossed his legs.

"So, I've been meaning to ask." Kyohei scratched his chin stiffly as he broke the tense silence. "What happened to your wrists?"

Shinra, also sipping on a cup of tea, added. "Yeah, and the rest of your body?"

Izaya thought of his answer as he took another sip of the hot liquid. "Remember that conversation we all had about kinks?"

"Yeah?" The doctor slowly nodded as the steam from his cup fogged up his glasses.

Sipping on the tea once more, Izaya slowly continued. "And remember how we all agreed that Shizu-chan was into nothing?"

Kyohei looked confused and tried to figure out what Shizuo had to do with the bruises and rope burns covering all of Izaya's body.

Shinra, on the other hand, had an idea where this was going and scooted up to the edge of his seat, staring wide-eyed and whispered. "Yeah?"

"We were wrong, he's into everything." Keeping his face as void of emotions as possible, Izaya kept calmly taking long, loud sips of his tea.

After registering what Izaya had said, Shinra and Kyohei went blank-faced in realization and peacefully sipped the rest of their hot tea in silence.


	3. Celty Is a Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celty is a girl?

Tugging somewhat on the tread that trailed down to a deep wound, Shinra hummed happily as he gradually stitched Shizuo's arm up. "You know, you really need to stop getting injured."

Letting out a grunt when Shinra pulls on the string, Shizuo sighed audibly and leaned back some on the tan couch. "Tell that to flea, the piece of shit keeps cutting me up."

"Mm, maybe you should stop going after him. You're interrupting my lovely time with Celty~!" Shinra sighed out dreamily and pushed his glasses up then looked back down to continue stitching him up.

Shizuo rolled his eyes at Shinra's dreamily sigh. "It's his damn fault for always causing shit."

"But Shizuo!" The brunet whined, "You both interrupt my precious time with Celty! I need to spend time with my girlfriend you know!"

Furrowing his eyebrows at Shinra, Shizuo mumbled in confusion. "Why're you calling Celty your girlfriend?"

Also looking confused, Shinra tugged on the string then made sure the stitches were done right before cutting it and cleaning the wound again. "Why wouldn't I call her my girlfriend?"

"Isn't..." Scrunching his face up, Shizuo stared at Shinra, lost. "Isn't it weird to call Celty your girlfriend though? I guess gays are just weird..." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"Eh?" Shinra blinked at the blond and looked slightly taken aback. "I'm not gay; I'm celtysexual! And my darling Celty is a girl."

"What?" Shizuo scoffed in total disbelief. "No, Celty's a guy. That makes you gay."

Eyebrows shooting up, Shinra's voice went up a few octaves. "Eeeeh?! Shizuo, Celty isn't a guy!"

Before Shizuo could respond, A PDA was shoved in his face that was connected to a black-gloved hand, with small wisps of black smoke trailing out.

[Sorry to be eavesdropping but I'm not a guy?]

Reading the text carefully and multiple times until it processed in his head, Shizuo slowly looks up at Celty's helmet, his throat becoming dry and his whole world crumbling around him.

Tilting her helmet to the side, it appeared as if Celty stared at Shizuo in confusion before it clicked and smoke came pouring out, her arms flailing around for a second as well. [Oh my god Shizuo wait I promise I won't tell anyone anything you said! The secret of your weird 'why' boners you get is safe with me I swear!]

Hearing a loud snort, Celty looked over at Shinra who had an arm wrapped around his stomach and a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughs. Giving a quick punch to Shinra, Celty quickly typed more on her PDA, misspelling some words in the process as well.

Before Celty could show Shizuo, he grabbed Shinra's scalpel and held it to his neck. "Today is the day."

Shinra, face instantly morphing into alarm, grabbed Shizuo's hand and trying to force the unmoving hand away. "Eh wait Shizuo don't slice your neck! You'll get blood everywhere! It's hard to clean you know!"

Smoke getting all over the floor, Celty flailed her arms around in a panic and helped Shinra to try and stop Shizuo. [It's totally cool that you talk to me about that stuff I don't mind! Don't kill yourself over it!]

Eyes becoming dull, losing the little bit of life left in them, Shizuo mumbled to himself over and over, like he was chanting. "Satan finally won."

Shinra was screeching, and Celty's smoke was pouring out as if it were a black waterfall, they both attempted to pull the scalpel out of Shizuo's hand.


End file.
